América x Mundo
by hero-chigi dattebayo
Summary: Sus metas no eran más que sueños, alcanzar las estrellas era su anhelo. Y mirar como es ahora, me hace pensar que lo que vi en aquél tiempo… fue sólo una ilusión. Hero: Y aquí el primer capítulo del reto América x Mundo ¡Espero les guste!


**Reto:** Hetaliense América x Mundo.

**Tipo fic**: Serie de One shot's s/c continuidad.

**Géneros:** Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, AU, History, etc.

**Pareja:** Alemania x América

**T. LJ**: #1 «Ilusión»

**Palabras: # 2,597**

* * *

_Su espalda es amplia… ¿cuándo fue que ese muchacho creció tanto? Sus metas no eran más que sueños, alcanzar las estrellas era su anhelo. Y mirar como es ahora, me hace pensar que lo que vi en aquél tiempo… fue sólo una ilusión._

-¡Hey Ludwing! – le gritó el albino a su hermano pequeño – mira, este es Alfred, a partir de ahora te encargarás de mostrarle el manejo de esas armas que trajimos ¿entendido?

El rubio de penetrantes ojos azules, había dejado de supervisar la descarga de armas y se dirigió a quienes se le acercaron – hallo Gilbert – y miró a quien habían ido a apoyar en su revuelta – entiendo, soy el Sargento Ludwing Weillschmidt – extendió su mano al otro con firmeza – a partir de mañana comenzamos la práctica, debes ser experto en el uso de armas si es que quieres plantarle frente a Inglaterra con orgullo – Ludwing miró a su igual con arrogancia, como cabe esperarse que un soldado superior en rango se dirija a un novato.

-Uh… thanks – respondió el americano al saludo estrechando la mano amiga – en verdad estoy agradecido por su ayuda, seguramente no podré llegar a ser un soldado excelente como ustedes, pero al menos deseo ser capaz de expulsar a Inglaterra de mi territorio mi propia fuerza hehe – su sonrisa era fresca e inocente ¿en verdad ese muchachito pueblerino planeaba derrotar al poderoso Imperio Británico?

-Ja, bueno, no podrás hacer nada en contra de él si sigues pensando de esa forma mediocre – lo miró con aires de superioridad – el pensamiento lo es todo, y un soldado que piensa en perder, puede considerarse muerto – no había piedad en sus palabras. En la guerra uno no podía darse ese lujo.

El joven americano se le quedó mirando desencajado, nadie nunca le había hablado así, siempre había sido tratado con condescendencia y ahora de pronto le estrellaban algo como eso en la cara. Seguramente no podrían llevarse bien nunca.

-Kesesesesese, no seas tan duro bruderline, recuerda que este muchacho no tiene ni idea del arte de la guerra, podrías ser menos rudo y comenzar por el principio ¿eh? – y miró al americano con esa expresión… como si le considerara un niño, uno muy inferior a él – no te preocupes por lo que te dijo él, pero si en verdad quieres ser un ganador, debes pensar como uno ¿sabes? Uno es lo que uno cree ser, a eso se refiere mi hermano menor ¿verdad Ludwing?

El alemán sólo torció el gesto y le dio la espalda para seguir dirigiendo la descarga de su embarcación - estaré en el campo de entrenamiento mañana al amanecer, llega temprano.

Alfred le miró irse, contrariado y sorprendido por esa actitud, no le gustaba nada que el chico se sintiera tan superior.

-Kesesesese, discúlpalo, tiene mal carácter y es algo estricto, pero créeme, bajo su tutela aprenderás mucho, no por nada es el protegido del Grandioso YO kesesesesesese – un brillo de orgullo se reflejaba en esos impresionantes ojos color escarlata.

-Eso espero, la verdad no me importa cómo, sólo quiero librarme de England cuanto antes – Alfred miró más allá del mar nostálgico. Era hora de decir adiós a su padre… y aceptaría toda la ayuda que pudiera recibir, incluyendo las tropas de Francia y a su mejor amigo y el mejor estratega del mundo Prusia.

_La inocencia desterrada ya de sus ojos claros, ahora sólo hay resentimiento y soberbia. Ahora es él la mayor potencia. Ahora es él el destructor de imperios. Ha destrozado el mío y ahora sé que desea destrozar el de Iván. Siempre llevando consigo esa bandera de libertador, de héroe, de pacificador. Ahora es su turno de ser arrogante ¿qué clase de monstruo hemos creado?_

-¡DE NUEVO! – ordenó el alemán – coloca la pólvora, ármala y luego disparas, debes mejorar tu tiempo. ¡Recuerda que los ingleses son profesionales!

-¡YA BASTA! – el americano lanzó el arma lejos de si, en la hierba, harto de todo – ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto sin parar una y otra vez? ¡Llevamos días haciendo lo mismo! ¡Tendré muchas filas peleando mientras las otras preparan los fusiles! ¿Por qué entonces debo hacerlo más rápido? ¡Él no lo hace así!

El alemán notó su frustración. Recordó lo que le había comentado su hermano, sobre que mientras ellos dos habían nacido para ser soldados y pelear, Alfred había sido hasta ese entonces un simple campesino. No sabía nada sobre guerras o estrategia militar, o por lo menos no al nivel de los europeos, por eso se desesperaba, por eso se enfadaba. Sintió algo de empatía por él y trató de ser amable… o por lo menos paciente. "Sólo por su hermano", se decía constantemente.

-Ciertamente, Inglaterra lo hace justo como tú dices, una fila sustituye a otra mientras las primeras preparan fusiles ¡pero precisamente eso te da ventaja! No seas mediocre, ¡piensa más allá! Piensa bien si quieres ser como él… o mejor que él.

Había dado justo en el blanco. Alfred le miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, en los que brillaban esas lagrimillas de frustración, de furia, de impetuosidad – yo… ¿mejor que él? – preguntó sin poder creerlo. ¿En serio había esa posibilidad?

El alemán tomó el fusil del suelo y se lo dio con gesto tranquilo – si quieres obtener tu independencia, debes vencerlo y para ello necesitas superarlo, aunque sea en el más mínimo detalle. Esto es la guerra, cada espacio debe ser aprovechado, cada desventaja y cada punto débil. Si él es ordenado en batalla por creerse un caballero, usa eso a tu favor. Mientras él dispara dos filas, tú dispara tres o cuatro y ataca por la espalda.

-¿Por la e-espalda? – el representante de las Trece Colonias estaba impactado, eso era de cobardes.

-Como te dije, es la guerra, gana el más inteligente, no el más caballeroso. Y el elemento sorpresa es el mejor – Ludwing sonrió con expresión irónica – y créeme que cuando te vea manejar estas armas con la habilidad de un sajón, estará más que sorprendido – y le palmeó la espalda, para luego cruzarse de brazos y ordenar – ahora ¿estás listo? ¡Hazlo de nuevo! Pero esta vez sin equivocarte.

-Yeah! – y sin saberlo, aquél rubio de mirada penetrante le había dado a Alfred una esperanza que ya creía perdida.

_Mírame con aquéllos ojos de nuevo… mírame con esa expresión soñadora, con esa alegría contagiosa. Háblame, no puedo soportar tu silencio…_

-Ahora, levanta el brazo de esta manera – le dijo Ludwing al americano mientras se colocaba tras de él y le acomodaba los brazos y la postura de sus piernas y cadera – si adoptas esta posición, tu tiro será más certero.

Aquélla cercanía ponía nervioso al norteamericano, quien temblaba rojo de vergüenza, apretando los dientes mientras jalaba el gatillo, fallando por mucho y siendo casi derribado por el disparo, de no ser por el alemán que estaba allí.

-Je je… torpe, ten cuidado – le ayudó a levantarse, mientras sintió un salto en su latido. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de protección hacia ese tonto? Seguramente el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo, la camaradería, su inocente actitud ante todas las cosas y ese más que incomprensible desconocimiento de su propia fuerza – ahora, de nuevo, pero comprime el estómago – le dijo abrazándolo sin pensar, provocando que ambos pares de ojos azules se encontraran por un segundo, para luego desviarse de manera nerviosa – ejem… – continuó el alemán – como decía uh… aprieta para darle firmeza al cuerpo y no te venza el disparo, o perderás el equilibrio y volverás a caerte y... – le miró de nuevo, con un brillo extraño en la mirada – entonces no estaré allí para sostenerte ¿entiendes?

Buscaba abochornarlo, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Lo tenía allí, entre sus brazos, intentando apuntar con completamente tembloroso. Era una sensación agradable, aunque inexplicable. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban los humanos comunes atracción?

El muchacho había disparado y fallado terriblemente, pero ahora no había perdido el equilibrio – s-supongo que deberé practicar más – dijo bajando su arma – pero antes uhm – el sonrojo no hacía más que extenderse por su rostro claro – po-podrías soltarme please?

En ese momento, lo soltó algo reticente, pero no pudo soportar por mucho. Esa misma noche, a la luz de la fogata, había provocado un acercamiento y le había besado. Aspiró su aroma campestre y joven y poco a poco, llegaron contactos tímidos que se convirtieron en fogosas caricias. Las ropas sobraron y la piel era suave y fresca. La voz de un jadeante Alfred llenó el claro mientras era tocado y disfrutado por el alemán. Los gemidos acompasados acompañaron a la luz de las estrellas en esa noche sin luna hasta llegar al tembloroso y deseado clímax, que les dejó rendidos, uno en los brazos del otro hasta el alba.

_Devuélveme a mi hermano… devuelve mi libertad, como yo te ayudé a perseguir la tuya. ¿O es acaso ése el reproche? El no haber estado allí, el no haberme quedado a tu lado ¿es la fuente de todo ese resentimiento hacia mí?_

Mientras abandonaba la costa, Ludwing pensaba en cómo ese día se había marchado sin despedirse. No había sabido cómo, su hermano se había ido hacía un par de semanas y ahora era su turno. Deseaba quedarse y ayudarlo, deseaba estar ahí cuando obtuviera su libertad, pero en Europa también le necesitaban y su trabajo allí había terminado ya.

Como entrenador, ya no tenía nada que hacer en América. Como hombre, deseaba quedarse con todas sus fuerzas. Y sin embargo no pudo superar su responsabilidad como país, ese sentimiento de actuar por un bien común antes que por el propio. Pero siendo responsable con su gente y su hermano estaba abandonando a alguien que creía que le tendría de nuevo en su cama esa noche, había cultivado una relación que ahora estaba abandonando sin siquiera avisar. Y se sintió el más sucio, el más déspota, el más cobarde.

-Perdóname Alfred, y suerte con tu guerra – se despidió de la costa, esperando tontamente que el viento llevara sus deseos a oídos del chico cuya salvaje inocencia le cautivó en tan poco tiempo.

_Y luego nos enfrentamos, y tú apareciste como alguien que no conocía. Un hombre nuevo, una nación nueva y poderosa que se alzaba entre las potencias aliadas. _

-Jujuju… – esbozó el alemán una sonrisa despectiva – así que ¿el campesino se unió a la guerra? Como si un simple campesino idiota pudiera derrotarme a mí, el país con el ejército más poderoso del mundo.

Alfred lo miraba con expresión inescrutable, sin alterarse ni hablar de más, sólo queriendo saber ¿por qué? - ¿por qué hundiste ese barco? Estaba lleno de inocentes.

-¡Por eso eres un campesino idiota! ESTO ES LA GUERRA, aquí no hay inocentes o culpables. Si estás en el campo de batalla vives o mueres, peleas o mueres, vences o mueres. Si tú enviaste un barquito de campesinos turistas a la guerra no es culpa mía, yo sólo vi una embarcación que se acercaba a mis costas y no era mía o de mis aliados y la hice volar, ¿algún problema?

-Si… hay uno. ¡Estaba lleno de inocentes! – le gritó al alemán el estadounidense exasperado.

-Pues esos inocentes – la sonrisa se envileció y los ojos se afilaron como espadas – ahora están en el cielo, a donde van todos los inocentes.

_Y junto con ellos me venciste, y por todos ellos fui escarmentado, y a todos odié por humillarme, y a todos juré venganza… incluyéndote a ti._

-Es gracioso ¿no West? – al albino de pronto le había dado por llamarlo así, como si de una macabra premonición del desastre futuro se tratara – que nosotros hayamos sido quienes entrenamos en el arte de la guerra al pequeño América y ahora él nos haya…

-¡CÁLLATE! – el alemán no soportaba escuchar esas palabras – no hemos sido vencidos. Duchland vivirá, renacerá de sus cenizas y recuperará el territorio arrebatado ¡No sería un verdadero soldado si me diera por vencido!

El pruso, sólo esbozó una sonrisa triste y rió sin ganas – kesesesesese, no digo lo contrario bruderline, sólo digo que es gracioso. A partir de lo que le enseñamos, América construyó más. Creó armas, vendió insumos a sus aliados, aprovechó cada oportunidad para mejorar bélica, económica y políticamente. No sé si sentirme orgulloso o estafado kesesesesesese.

_La hora de la venganza llegó, y humillé a esos idiotas en diversos frentes. Y sin embargo nunca pude encontrarme contigo en el campo de batalla, ya que tú luchaste contra Japón. Y deseaba hacerlo, deseaba comprobar tu fuerza, tus habilidades. Deseaba comprobar si aún podía hacerte estremecer con un roce, si podía someterte con mis caricias, si tu voz aún llenaba los rincones con esa infantil voz tuya gimiendo con desesperación. Deseaba comprobar si la luz de tus ojos aún brillaba igual, o si todavía oscilaba al verme. _

-Alemania – pronunció el estadounidense sin expresión, mirando al alemán como si fuese una basura – por los pecados de guerra que cometiste y el genocidio al que sometiste a un pueblo entero, y habiendo ya decidido, la suerte de tu hermano – dedicó una mirada significativa al ruso y a un cautivo ex Prusia, que estaba encadenado y humillado a los pies del eslavo – los Aliados hemos decidido ceder parte de tu territorio a Polonia y ocupar el resto por distritos, dividiéndolo en cuatro: una parte China, otra Gran Bretaña y otra Francia. La última, que corresponde a la mayoría de tus cuarteles y bases militares, la ocuparé yo. Tienes prohibido hablar con ciudadanos de otros países. De igual forma, nadie te dirigirá la palabra. También tienes prohibido moverte de tu territorio, y estás totalmente a nuestro servicio y disposición. Tu bandera cambiará provisionalmente, sólo para identificar las embarcaciones que van y vienen de tu territorio y en general, no tienes derecho a nada, ni siquiera a elegir tus alimentos. Los elegiremos nosotros y te daremos lo que te corresponda.

_Y ahora me miras sin mirarme, luego de que la nueva guerra ha muerto, ahora dictan tus labios la condena para el pecador. Te alzas como el salvador del mundo, con vestiduras de pastor y mano de verdugo. ¿Dónde quedó esa sonrisa brillante? ¿Dónde tus ojos inocentes y tus titubeos?_

-Espero que te haya quedado claro. A partir de mañana, trabajarás día y noche para reparar el daño que hiciste – Alfred miró al alemán con dureza, con asco, como quien siendo intachable mira al peor de los criminales. Nada de aquél que dudaba al herir un conejo para alimentarse quedaba en su semblante. Ahora sólo arrogancia y soberbia, aun cuando el deseo expansionista y el fuego de la guerra ardían con fuerza en su interior.

_Veo en ti mi antiguo pecado y me pregunto ¿qué hubiese pasado si me hubiese quedado a tu lado? ¿Y si me hubiese despedido? Nada del joven que dejé dormido esa mañana queda ahora. _

_Tus metas no eran más que sueños, alcanzar la libertad era tu anhelo. Y mirar cómo me miras ahora y me das la espalda sin titubeos, me hace pensar que lo que vi en aquél tiempo… fue sólo una ilusión._

* * *

**Hero:** La verdad fue algo complejo escribir sobre esto, y eso es sólo por que me gusta el drama histórico y había mucho que quería poner, por lo mismo ¡no hallaba cómo comprimirlooo!

Espero les haya gustado mi intento. Si es así, please PLEASE envíenme hamburguers... es decir reviwes xDDDDDDD

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta serie de historias han sido creadas sin afán de lucro


End file.
